Love Hurts
by yaoilover hime-chan
Summary: Kaname and Zero used to be an item in secret. After the Rido incident Zero disappeard, but 12 years later someone who looks like Zero was seen. Why did Zero disappear, why does Kaname and Zero hate eachother more than ever and what is the secret Zero is hiding from everyone? KanamexFemZero and Yuki bashing I REPEAT FEMALE ZERO AND YUKI BASHING
1. Chapter 1

**The pairings are KanamexFem Zero. It will be Yuki bashing ( I don't hate her I just love story's with Yuki bashing- I know I'm weird right).**

**I love Yaoi, I just suck at writing it (not that I have tried but I know that it will be bad) that's why Zero will be female I REPEAT (might have writen that wrong) ZERO IS AND WILL BE A FEMALE.**

**Zero have matured at some points so she may be ooc.**

**Warnings:The author (Hey that's me) suck at romance, doesn't have a beta and there will be Yuki bashing.**

**If you are a big fan of Yuki or doesn't like Kanamex Fem zero than go somewhere else.**

**On with the story**

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

"Mom. Do you miss dad?" A 12 year old boy, with silver hair and amethyst eyes asked.

"Why would you ask that Keita?" A young woman, who looked like she was in her teens replied. The young woman had long silver hair which reach down a little over her butt with amethyst eyes and pale porcelain skin.

The little boy named Kiryuu Keita saw the grief, sadness, anger and hurt in his mothers eyes when he mentioned his dad and decided to drop the matter.

"No, it was nothing mom I'l tell Kana and the others that dinner's ready." Keita told his mother, Kiryuu Zero and then ran out of the room which happened to be the kitchen.

Keita was pretty blunt and said what was on his mind even if it could be pretty rude and unsensetive at times. Keita would always have a smile on his face no matter how he felt on the inside. The sadder or angrier he was the bigger and brighter he smiled to hide it. Keita smiled and treated everyone as a friend, but if someone hurt, disrespected his family or made him angry he would kill them at the spot.

Zero let out a sight, "That boy, he can be so weird sometimes.

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

"Kana, aunt Asuna dinner's ready!" Keita yelled while running to get said people.

"Keita, we're vampires, there is no need for you to scream." The girl named kana said to Keita. Kana had chocolate brown hair and eyes with cream colored skin. Kana never showed her emotions to anyone. She's easily angered but keeps her feelings at bay no matter what. She doesn't really talk much but if somebody hurt someone close to her like Keita she wouldn't hesistat to kill them. Kana was Kiryuu Keita's older twin sister, Kiryuu Kana.

The pureblood woman named Takeda Asuna had a sad smile on her face when she looked at the children. She was thinking about that day 10 years ago when she found Zero.

_Flashback_

_Asuna's P.O.V_

_It was raining. The sky was grey and looked sad. I was out walking when I smelled blood. I used my vampire speed and smell to point the location. I felt the presence of a D. The D was bleeding badly. Her hands were full of blood and was pressing against her stomach(1). I saw that she was about to collapse, and manage to catch her right before she hit the ground and fainted.._

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

_"Where am I?" The D asked me._

_"You're in my home" I answered her._

_"How did I get here?"_

_"I found you alone wandering in the woods, bleeding and hurt. You fainted so I brought you to my home." I explained to her._

_"Why. Why did you help me. I have nothing more to life for." She whispered the last part."_

_"Because you're pregnant."_

_"What" She whispered while her eyes widened._

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaz .

_After telling her to get some rest I went to my office to get the paperwork done. After that I ordered the maid to find our new guest some clothes, and the chef to cooke her a meal. The guest woke up after having slept for a week, not surprising considering the wound she had and how much blood she lost adding the pregnancy._

_After the maid gave her some clothes to wear and she ate the food the chef made she wanted to see me._

_"Why did you save me. You're a pureblood and I'm a D and we don't even know eachother."_

_"I couldn't just let you die out there. I may be a pureblood but that doesn't make me heartless. And besides we could get to know eachother. It isn't impossible." She din't seem like she was going to reply so I started._

_"My name is Takeda Asuna, I'm a 1743 years old, a pureblood and the only living relative I have left is my cousin Takeda Ryuuichi, whom I call Ryu. Now It's your turn." After I was done with introdusing my self I could see a tiny smile form at her lips._

_"Fine! I'm Kiryuu Zero 18 years old, a vampire hunter who's also a D and the only living __blood__ related relative I have left is Cross Kaien."_

_That was the first time I met Kiryuu Zero. It took pation and a will of steel to become one of the people she trust's the most and to become her friend. After finding out about the pregnancy she had a new reason to live. After becoming her friend and gaining her trust she told me everything. About the father of the child, about the fight with Rido, about Yuki, about her family and about how the love of her life Kuran Kanme used her as a pawn and then trew her away._

_End of flashback_

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

"una"

"suna"

"Asuna!"

"Hhh , yes, what is it Keita"

"I said, are you coming dinner's ready."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I'll be right there."

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

Still Asuna's P.O.V.

"Zero. did you make the food again?" I asked her.

"Yes, so?" She replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that-

"That I should rest, I know, I know, you've said it like a million times already."

"You, Kana and Keita lives here, this is your home so stop working we have people to do that and don't tell me that you have nothiing to do or that you want to repay you're dept. If you are bored you can watch TV or movies, play games lor even talk, as for the dept there is no dept. Okay am I making myself clear?."

"Yes mom" Zero replied sarcasticly "Well anyway time for dinner.

**So what do you think I know I'm evile making zero have to twins please review.**

**(1) It's a long time a go since I' ve read vampire knight so in my story Zero took the hit for yuki, it landed in the stomach but luckily didn't kill the babies.**

**It will be more about Zero and Kaname's realations ship in the next chaper and Kaname will appear.**

**please review Love you bye.**


	2. A mother's love

**Here's a new chapter guys. I became so happy when I found out that people liked it.**

**Thanks to: KyouyaxCloud, NamikazeMia, chijinoa, .1, myra k kuran, KnightAngelSupreme, Suzume Jun, alexjjije, cyhap, wawatvxq, for following the story,**

**thanks to:, NamikazeMia, .1, myra k kuran,loveless 23 for favoriting the story**

**and thanks to: Skylar18,myra k kuran, Little Shinn, .1, for reviewing.**

**It looks like I wrote that Kaien is Zero's only blood relative without realising it. So in this story they will be blood relatives. Kaien is Zero's mom's older brother. Meaning his uncle.**

**I wrote that it was 10 years ago since Asuna found Zero but I meant 12, sorry.**

**its probably gonna be some kaname hater after this chapter but don't worry he will get nicer.**

"speaking", _'thinking', flashback_

**On with the story:**

_If you tell someone you love them, then you words must coincide with your actions. You won't ever do things that would hurt the one you love. 'Cause no matter how much someone loves you, if you continue to hurt them that very same love will soon turn into hate._

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

Kana's POV

"Mother. Are you tired?" '_I asked her after dinner. I saw her yawning and started to get worried.'_

_"_Yea, I didn't get much sleep last night." _'Another lie'_

_'These past five years I've noticed that mother has gotten weaker and weaker through the years. She easily gets tired and some times she would sleep for days. When she does that aunt Asuna and uncle Ryu would say something like "The older someone gets the longer day sleep" or "The more you sleep the more beautiful you become". I can see right through their lies but I never say that I know that they are lying. I think Keita has noticed it to since he hasn't asked mother to spar with him in three years. None of us ever mentioned it of course, we don't want to hurt mother's pride. If I had kids and they found out that I got weaker and weaker then my pride would be hurt and I would be ashamed of myself for letting them know and worry over me. I've also noticed that she heals like a human.'_

_'I need to talk to aunt Asuna about this.'_

"Mother, why don't you let the servants do the dishes? _It's their job after all." I asked mother. I don't understand why she insist on doing it, when there is people who can do it for her.'_

"It's because I made the food so I should do the dishes." _'She replied, but I know that's because she doesn't like to let people do things for her.'_

kazekazekazekazekazelazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekazekaze

_'After dinner it's time to talk to aunt Asuna about it. I'm on my way to the living room where I can see her play with Keita.'_

"Aunt Asuna" _'I said_.'

_"_We need to talk_"_

_'She coulde see the seriousness in my eyes and cold guess what I wanted to talk about'_

_'Keita suddenly became serious too and looked up to me and said: " _This is about mom isn't it_." 'He stated more than asked._

"It is."_ 'I told him'_

"I want to know who or father is and why mother a vampire, a D, is she healing like a human, why does she become so tired so easily, why does she sometimes sleep for days, why is mother get weaker and weaker through the years. I want answers and I want them now and don't even try to tell a lie, I will know when you do!"_ I told Asuna and Ryu. I am tired of lies and want the truth and I want it now,'_

"Fine, I knew this day would one day come but not so soon. It all started 12 years ago." Asuna started.

Asuna's pov

I was currently watching Zero. She was doing her prefect duty with that Yuki girl. I never really liked her. She always got in trouble so Zero always had to help her. She was also very annoying. Bugging Zero all the time. If I could I would have made her disappear, but she seemed important to Zero so I didn't.

Zero was on his way to the stables to meet white Lily but stopped on the way. It was Kuran Kaname who stopped him. Oh how I hate him. He is one of the reasons Zero hates vampires. Before Zero only hated Shizuka, but after years of Kaname reminding Zero of him being a D, a cursed twin and an exhuman. Zero started hating not only Kaname but all vampires. He told Zero how useless he was. That he only was a pawn and without him Zero would be nothing. He reminded him of the control he had over him, of how easily he could kill Zero and for that I hate him.

The reason I was watching over Zero is that I was worried over him, I got a feeling that someting bad was gonna happen that day.

And I was right.

Kuran started to attack Zero. He grabbed her neck and threw her into a three nearby. He ran to Zero before she could get up and defend her self. Kuran grabbed her neck again and lifted her up in the air saying:" Yuki is mine, how dare you taint her by drinking her blood. I should kill you,but you are important to her so I will be nice and spare you." Right before sinking his fangs into her. After taking a lot of blood from her he threw her into the ground and left saying the words: "If you ever drink from Yuki again I will kill you."

But what Kuran didn't know, was that Yuki had forced Zero into bloodlust.

Yuki had started to notice that Zero and Kaname had formed somekind of friendship and didn't liked that. So when Zero came back from a mission hurt, she forced her to drink her blood, making sure Kaname knew it so that they wouldn't be friends anymore.

Zero was heartbroken and was betrayed by Yuki and Kaname. No one knew that Zero and Kaname had been dating for four months, and that Kaname didn't even allow her to explain herself and chose Yuki over her made her even more miserable. A week after that the Shizuka incident happened and after that the Rido incident came. After Zero and Yuki deafeated Rido, Zero asked if Kaname still loved her.

Kaname started laughing, saying that there was nothing between them, that he only used him as a pawn, that no none could love a pathetic level D and that she was of no more use so she could go and die. Zero never took the hit from Rido for Yuki. It was Yuki who hit Zero.

I found Zero alone in the woods at the verge of death and I saved her. she asked me why I did that and she said that she had nothing to live for.

I told her that I did it because she was pregnant and that she shouldn't give up on living no matter.

She slowly opened up to me and we became friends.

When she found out that she was having twins, she became really sad and depressed but she promised that she would give the both of you the same affection and love you deserved no matter what.

When vampires get pregnant they need a lot of their mates blood to feed the children and themself and when the kids are inphants they need both blood and energy from both of their parents.

But because Zero was alone and chose not to tell Kaname, she had to drink a lot of blood and fed you her life energy since it work the same way as blood does. When you were born she had to feed you a lot of blood and energy again and without Kaname to feed you the first years when you couldn't use your fangs she needed to use very much life energy, since vampire children can only eat their parents blood and energy. It was a miracle that she survived the birth, since the mother usualy dies without their mates, especialy when she had twins.

Because of your vampire heritage Keita wasn't born weak, which made your mother overjoyed.

"So in short, you're telling us that our dad is the pureblood Kuran Kaname and that he is a bastard that used our mom then threw her away when she wasn't neede anymore."Keita stated.

"And that the reason that mother is getting weaker and weaker is because she is dying of the loss of life energy that she gave us." It was Kana's turn to talk.

"In short Yes. I replied.

"Aunt Asuna?"

"Yes Kana?"

"Why were you spying on mom?"

**Sorry. I know I said that Kaname would appear but it looks like my hands have a mind of their own. I think Kaname will appear in the next chapter.**

**I will try to post a new chaper each week.**

**PS: sorry for those who wanted long chapters (if anyone wanted that.) I'm not god at writing long ones so you just have to put up with it. Kay, good.**


End file.
